What To Expect From The Unexpected
by O'Translucent Beauty
Summary: Airebella Mae Constantine-Quinn. Daughter. Witch. Mother. Wife. This is her story, how it started and how its still going.
1. Chapter 1

"Airebella, do wake up." Her step-mother Vena hollered up to her. Air knew her step-mother could be pretty impatient so she threw the covers off her slender form, the cool air made goose trails run up and down her body. Shivering slightly, she drew her legs to the side and got up. Her head pounded from something she couldn't remember. She could hear the vile thoughts Vena was thinking and it disgusted her. Shaking her head, so her blond gold locks shook free from its wary sleep. Slowly she got up from her queen sized bed and padded over to her dresser. She twisted her head from side to side. Then quickly ran a brush through her hair. The knots removed, she turned and made her way to the bathroom.

Turning the shower onto hot, then adding a bit of cool, she slipped from her night shirt and undies, then stepped into the shower. The warmth of the water beating down on her back, she smiled softly. Grabbing her wash cloth, she lathered her honey vanilla scented body wash and began to scrub her skin and face clean. Under the spray of the water, she felt the soap slide away. Grabbing her vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner, she lathered it in her hand, then proceeded to wash her hair, humming a soft tune in her head. Till she heard Vena shout out, "Airebella Bree Constatine, get you're ass moving or else." Air groaned to herself as she rinsed her hair out. Shutting the water off, she stepped out, wrapped her hair in a towel, then dried her body off with another.

Reaching for her bath robe, she slipped it on and tied the belt just as Vena stepped into her room. She held back the groan and the sneer, faking a smile. Turning she tilted her head, the fake smile still there. "Yes?" She stated calmly, politely. "Don't yes me young lady, why the fuck did you not answer me when I called you?" Vena snapped at her. She could hear Mercury outside the door, sniffling. She inwardly cringed, making sure it did not show. "I was taking a shower. Am sorry." Vena snorted then did a fast roll of her eyes. "Pathetic." She turned and walked right out, slamming Mercury into the door jam.

See Vena was a rather heavy set woman. Gotten worse due to Air's father always working, so she took to eating to pass the time. Air and Merc were biological siblings. Four year difference. But Merc had osteogenesis imperfecta. A brittle bone disease. Air was on the slender athletic side. Yet beauty stuck with her thanks to her birth mother, River. That was another reason why Vena was angry and hostile towards Air. But anyways, since Merc and Air's father, Joaquin, remarried everything just started going down hill. Joaquin would not listen to them about anything, or listen to Air when she told him why she took Merc to the hospital. She always had to lie. Though secretly behind Joaquin and Vena's backs, Air was practicing wicca. Unbeknown to her, her magical talents resided deep within her ancestral lineage.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she walked over to her brother and picked him up. Her being seventeen and her brother at thirteen, he was so small, frail and thin. She placed him on her bed, then silently closed the door. She moved about her room as she got dressed. Slipping to a knee high skirt, then a short sleeved blouse, followed by ballet style shoes. Skirt in black, top in red, shoes in black. She grabbed her bag then her purse as she smiled to her brother. "Come on Merc, let's go get breakfast, then I can drop you off at grandma's." Grandma Nymira was their mother's mom. Who stayed with the kids, hated Joaquin's new wife. Mercury nodded his head as he smiled to her. He jumped down and ran to his room, packing up a bag, then slipped his sneakers on. Air pocketed her cell phone and wallet in her skirt pockets, then out the door she went, grabbing her keys along the way. She met Merc at her mustang convertible and laughed slightly. He was all but jumping with joy.

Hitting the button to unlock the doors, she smiled as she placed her bags in the back seat, then got in, opening up the car. Starting the car, waiting for Merc to buckle, she pulled away. Down the road, she turned the music on for them to listen to. Ten minutes later, she turned it off and pulled up to the window at McDonald's, ordering their breakfast. Coffee for herself and grandma, then orange juice for Merc. She pulled up and paid the person, then grabbed the items and placed the bags in the back, the drinks in the cup holders. She drove off back down the road a bit to grandma's house.

After dropping her brother off and breakfast for Grandma as well, she headed to school. It was her last year, all AP classes plus a couple of college prep classes. She had a scholarship lined up and everything. Nothing could of gone bad. Especially with her boyfriend, Grant. Grant was by the doors waiting for her when she came up to him. She had already eaten her breakfast, but her coffee was still in hand. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. "Morning handsome." She laughed lightly, as she walked beside him. "Morning princess." He replied as he slipped his arm onto her waist. "How'd you sleep? How's Merc?" Grant asked her, as they sat down in the cafeteria. Air rolled her shoulders slightly. "Okay I guess. Had another nightmare. And he's at Grandma's. He's staying the week, so she's taking over his home schooling for now. I may ask if its okay that he moves in with her." She sighed softly before sipping her now luke warm coffee. "That bad huh?" He asked, she could only nod as she looked towards him, resting her free hand on his lap. "She's still a bit young, so it would not be that hard. Especially once I go off to college. I don't trust Vena." She whispered as she tipped her coffee back against her lips. "I know baby." He replied back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The hours passed and the school day was ended. Sighing under her breath she told Grant she'd see him later. A date night. Smiling slightly she walked to her car and got in. She was not shy to the sex stuff, they had done a few times or more. She laughed to herself at that thought. Getting into her car, she started it up, buckled, then pulled out to head home. She stopped by grandma's house to see how Merc was doing. Telling her grandmother her idea, Nymira quickly agreed telling her it was a good idea. "Airebella, how is school? You and Grant?" Nymira asked quickly, smiling sweetly to her granddaughter. Air bit her lip slightly then sighed, "Slow. But good. And I was about to go meet him for dinner." Nymira smiled and passed over forty dollars to her. "Use it well. And don't worry about Merc, already have a room full of stuff for him." Air nodded to her as she turned and kissed Merc on the forehead and told him she'd stop by from time to time. Nymira pretty much adopted Mercury. A snuff to Vena. After leaving she headed upstairs to quickly do her homework, then changed her clothes to a pair of capres and a tank top. Heading out, she went to her car and drove off to meet Grant.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of their senior year and so far everything had gone the way Air planned it would. Prom was a blast, her and Grant were crowned King and Queen. A simple girl like her. It made her giggle. Shaking her head as she walked to her last class of the year, her finals. Sitting in the chair, she leaned back for a moment. Till a sharp pain rippled through her abdomen. Wincing she leaned forward. Her eyes grew wide as she bolted up and ran to the bathroom, in time to throw up in the toilet. She wretched up everything she had at lunch and then some. Pushing the lever down to flush, she sat down on the floor for a moment, her head resting against the wall.

Her eyes had drifted closed and the sound of the bell startled her. Fuck. She missed the last test. Jumping up she splashed water on her face, dried it off then headed out to the class. Everyone was gone. She walked over to the teacher's desk and sighed. "I'm sorry for missing the final. I had to run to the bathroom. I wasn't feeling good. Is..is it okay if I took it now?" Her teacher looked at her, a small knowing smile on her face and nodded and gestured to her seat. Air turned and sat down as she went right to work. A half hour later she handed the paper in.

As she was heading home, she stopped at the dollar store, calling Grant as well. But he never picked up. She frowned to herself as she bought a couple of pregnancy tests.

Home. The one place she felt unwanted. Closing her eyes as she got into her car, she started it up and drove home. As she pulled up along the yard, she saw her mother put a suitcase in her car and drive away. Blinking, she grabbed her stuff, throwing the bag from the store into her bag, she got out and ran to the house. Her father was in the living room crying. "Dad?" Air whispered softly as she dropped her stuff at the steps and kept walking towards him. "We're getting a divorce. You're... you're mother cheated on me. With my fucking brother!" He choked the very words out.

Hot tears sprang to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her father. Feeling his arms go around her and his shaking sobs broke her heart. "Why would Uncle Alex do that?" She whispered her question. She felt her father shrug his shoulders.

After about five minutes, her father got up and went to bed. She followed but stopped in the bathroom. Taking out a test she read the instructions and followed through. As she waited four minutes, she watched the signs. Positive. Her face paled as she cried out. Shaking her head. Her father, who had just laid down, sprang from his bed and ran to the bathroom. Air's parents knew that her and Grant have had sex. And were protected. Air lifted her head to look at her father, shaking heavily she handed him the test. His heart sank.

"Protected?" He asked simply.

She nodded.

"Last period?" He asked after.

"A month ago." She answered weakly.

Her father walked over and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back gently. "I'll help you Air. I promise. I will." He vowed to her. Because he had a gut feeling Grant would not own up to it.

When Air finally went to bed an hour later, she grabbed her phone to call Grant. He finally answered.

"Hey baby." He answered, cheerfully.

"H..hey." She replied on a hiccup.

"You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I'm pregnant, Grant."

Silence grew from the other line as the words sunk into his head.

"You... you're pregnant? But.. But how?"

"Condom broke."

A heavy sigh sounded from his side.

"I'm going away to college in the fall. I won't be here to help take care of it. I'm... I'm sorry Air. But I'm breaking up with you."

He hung up. Air threw her phone at the wall as tears ran down her face. The lights in the house flickered on and off. On and off. A few breaks from the light bulbs. Then nothing.

The next day she got a phone call from the school telling she passed. Sunday was graduation day. She had a week to get thing straight and then she had all summer to go nuts.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine months passed. Slow and painfully. Seeing Grant in town before he left killed her. He was with someone else.

Those were the thoughts that ran through her head as she cried out in pain. Her father stood beside her as he held her hand. "Concentrate my little angel." He soothed her. Air felt the tears stream down her face as it felt like her insides were being ripped apart. Tilting her head back, she screamed loudly feeling the head finally pass through her sex. She lifted her head and watched as the nurse pulled the baby from her. It was a boy. She had the name on the papers that had already been signed. Jackson. Once the placenta was removed and she was cleaned up, she held the child once. She sighed softly as she handed the child over to the nurse. Looking away, she didn't watch them take him away. To the family that was waiting for him. Tears sprang from her eyes again. Nine months, ten hours and forty minutes she had carried him. And now he was gone. Just gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was three days before her twenty-third birthday and she was heading home from the mall. She had gifts for brother and nana, then her father. Hearing sirens coming up behind her she slowly pulled to the side of the road and watched a cruiser and ambulance drive by. 'Please not the right.' She thought to herself, blinking as she heard a gun go off three times. They turned right.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Another three gun shots went and she started panicking. She stepped on the gas and turned down her street. They were stopped outside her house. She parked by her neighbors house and got out. She ran over to the cruiser and whimpered seeing three covered stretchers. Then someone in cuffs. "Please, wait." She spoke lightly, walking up to the stretchers. She peeled them back and went pale as the white clouds. All three shot in the head. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned to see who the person was in cuffs.

Green eyes went wide as she took in the sight of her step mother. "Vena... H...how could you?" She asked her as tears started to stream down her face. Her "mother" smiled a sadistic smile, like she was high an had gone completely nuts. "Your father wouldn't let me take Mercury. So I took it upon myself. If no one could have you're brother, no one could." She laughed with sadistic and crazed tone.

The officer pushed Vena into the back seat of the cruiser and sighed as he turned to look at Air, a frown on his lips. "I am sorry this happened Miss Constatine." The officer said to her. Air closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I had a feeling something like this would happen." She whispered sadly and shook her head. "I'll get the funeral done within three days. And... an her keep her locked up forever." She screamed the last part out as she cried her eyes out.


End file.
